


The Talk

by maiwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Light Angst, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, just friends jk jk unless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: Lena & Kara have a talk right after their first game night after S5 finale.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	1. 22.54

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so this is my first fic and i just wanna stay kiiinda true to the show and just imagined how their talk would go right after the S5 finale. Tried to give a tribute to their entire relationship with all the callbacks and whatnot. Anyway, let me know what you think. (i’m just a baby sc shipper so hi hello pls be kind)

“Bye, see you Monday,” Kara closes the door as the last guest exits her house after game night. She looks over at the couch at Lena who is still nursing her wine. Well, second last guest.

She pours another glass of wine for herself before she walks over to the couch. Sitting down on the other end of the couch, Kara takes a look at Lena who is fixed in a lost gaze. Kara takes a look at the clock. It was almost eleven.

This was the first game night Lena attended after all that's been happening between them. It started a bit awkward at first as everyone's a bit reserved, but as the night goes on Kara thought it went great. Lena was on her team as usual and they won a few rounds.

“I think we need to talk,” Lena suddenly breaks the silence. Kara adjusted her legs. They’ve talked enough. And she wanted things to be back to normal. Game nights like tonight was their first step at an attempt to be normal again. She knows what Lena wants to talk about but tries to change the subject.

“You want to talk about strategy on taking out Lex? Maybe we can talk on Monday with the rest of the DEO.”

“No, Kara," Lena sighed, “I want to talk about us.”

“I think we’ve said all we need to say. We’re good.”

Lena takes a deep breath before she continues, “I just want you to understand why I did what I did. And maybe I need to understand why you did the things you do as well. Please?”

“Okay.” Kara could sense Lena needed this. Maybe this is the next step they need to take for them to have their normalcy back. “Let’s talk.”

The night was filled with silence except for the ticking clock and the sound of the city in a distance. Lena still hasn't said a word. "You know talking involves actually saying stuff," Kara jokes, trying to relieve the tension.

“I’m sorry.”

“Lena, you’ve apologized enough.”

“No, I really am. I know it’s no excuse for the things I’ve done. But I was hurt, Kara,” Lena looks down at her wine.

“I know, and I’m sorry too. But the things you did...” Kara vowed never to bring up whatever Lena did. What’s past is in the past.

“Was no excuse. I was hurting and in doing so I wanted to hurt other people as well. It’s just that… when Lex told me your identity. My whole world turned upside down. After Lex told me, I came over for game night and you guys were so nonchalant and smiling and I just couldn’t help but feel like a fool. Like you guys were mocking me," Lena’s eyes started tearing up, "and I know tonight went great. I wanted it to! But it just reminded me of that night again."

Kara didn’t know Lena felt this way. She knows Lena feels hurt by the betrayal but she never meant for Lena to feel like her friends were making fun of her. Kara kept quiet as Lena continued.

“I just think back on all our interactions. When Mercy attacked L-Corp... how you didn't even need my protection then," Lena scoffed, remembering that day along with the footage that Lex showed, "when you were not around for me but Supergirl is. When Supergirl… asked James to spy on me while Kara was being nice and supportive. My whole idea of you, and our friendship… it changed my perspective on everything I knew.”

“Lena, you know I never meant to make you feel like a fool.”

Lena just laughs at Kara’s hasty reply, “Oh, but I was. I was so angry, and sad… and devastated. I was so angry that Lex told me. I was so angry that you lied! All I know is that means you never trusted me! Or had any faith in what we could be. And that part hurts the most.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Kara could reply. 

“It might be an understatement, but I was a bit of a mess,” Lena smiled. It feels like a weight was lifted up her chest as she poured everything to Kara.

“If it makes you feel any better, I was a bit of a mess too,” Kara tilts her head to look at Lena. “I know you’ve been betrayed and hurt by everyone in your past and it was wrong for me to keep my secret identity from you as long as I did. But the longer it went on, the harder it was for me to tell you. And I was telling the truth. I really wanted to protect you,” Kara never blinks as she explains to Lena, hoping her truth will be conveyed.

“Which one was it?” Kara was startled by the sudden question. She has a quizzed look on her face which prompted Lena to ask again.

“When you first told me you kept your identity a secret it was because you were selfish and scared. You didn’t want to lose me… you wanted to keep a part of Kara just for me. But then now you tell me it was because you wanted to protect me. So which one was it?”

Kara went silent for a while before answering, “It was a bit of both. Yes, I was selfish. But I also wanted to protect you! People who know my secret aren’t safe!"

“Please, Kara. I wasn’t safe _before_ I knew your secret. I’m Lena Luthor, my life has always been in danger. What with Lex, and my mother, and assassination attempts. It killed me that you couldn’t trust me with your secret.”

“And it will kill me to know if you got in danger _because_ you know my secret.”

The quick reply makes Lena take another look at Kara. Her face was resolved. Lena knows this. She knows Kara only wants to protect her. And she hates that she feels hurt by it. If only they can turn back time and be like they were before.

“You realized by wanting to protect me, you were hurting me,” Lena explains. 

“And you hurt me back so I guess we’re even,” Kara adjusted the way she sat and takes another sip of her wine. Her glass is almost empty.

“I’m sorry. I know how much Kryptonite hurts you and I… it was no excuse. I was a bad friend and I’m sorry.”

“Lena, you can hit me with all the Kryptonites in the world and it wouldn’t hurt as much.The fact that it was _you_ who did it was what hurt me the most.”

More silence fell over Kara’s apartment. Lena pondered over Kara’s last statement. 

"When I told you my secret, and when I thought you have forgiven me, I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted up my shoulders. That few weeks with us just working together was the best weeks of my life. I love sharing you my truth, I love that at that point I thought we had nothing to hide anymore from each other. When I brought you to the Fortress of Solitude…" Kara pauses, thinking back on what happened that day, "I was so happy to show you a part of my world."

“I’m sorry," Lena knew nothing else she could say could take back whatever she did that day. 

"It just saddens me to know that when I was at my happiest, you were so distraught and conflicted about your feelings. It saddens me that I was too oblivious to see it, and I couldn't help you with it," Kara continued.

"I was happy too," Lana quips. Kara glances at Lena who hasn't budged since the talk. "I wasn't lying when I said it felt so right when we were working together as a team. Our partnership, it felt so right."

Kara inches closer to Lena. "And we can do it again! Lena, working with you was the best time of my life. I just want the past to be the past and a clean slate."

"Me too. I'm really sorry."

"Lena, is it me or is sorry starting to sound like it's its own entity?" Kara interjects Lena's apology, smiling widely at Lena while doing so.

Lena chuckled, "You're right. Sorry. Oh." And they both laugh at Lena's accidental use of the word again.

“I think we’ve apologized enough to each other. Let’s… let’s move past this. We still have to catch your brother, right?” Kara replies as she scooched closer to Lena on the couch to touch her hands. Kara’s warm hands felt nice on that cold night, and her smile was even warmer. 

Lena smiled back.


	2. 01.52

They had more wine and tried to reconnect like they used to. It was easy, and when they ran out of things to talk about it was filled with comfortable silence. Kara offered Lena a change of clothes as it was almost 2 and she didn’t want Lena to go back home at this hour.

As Lena puts on Kara’s oversize sweatshirt and changes into something more comfortable, Kara relaxes herself on the couch. 

"I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but you actually made me want to be a reporter," Kara blurts out, "well, Cat knew and somewhere deep inside I kinda knew but after meeting you and you actually thought I was one, that was the moment I thought I could actually be one."

"I didn't realize my words carry so much weight for you,” Lena says as she lands on the couch opposite Kara.

They smiled at each other as Lena continued, “Then again, when you said I was a villain, I really thought I was one. So your words carry much weight for me as well.”

“Lena…” Kara has a worrying look on her face, “I’ve never said you were a villain. I said…”

“Yeah no. Sorry I brought it up.”, Lena tries to stop the conversation before it takes a wrong turn. 

Both of the girls are engulfed in silence once more. Lena curses at herself for bringing it up. Just when the talk was going well, she had to drudge up the past again. “When I was 4, I watched my mother drown.”

“Lena, I’m sorry, I didn’t know…”

“We were at a lake and she said it looks like a good day for a swim so she did. I was at the shore and… I just watch her, Kara. I just stood there, and watched her as she drowns. So yeah, nothing you said made me into a bad person. Maybe I already was one.”

“You were four! No one would have blamed you.” Kara inches closer to Lena and continues, “and you are a good person. I know how much good you want to do in the world. I’ve seen it first hand. So don’t let anything tell you otherwise.”

Lena’s eyes started tearing up at Kara’s reply. “I just think that maybe… I was put in the Luthor family for a reason. Maybe I deserve to be a Luthor.”

“No,” Kara was swift in her reply, “The Luthor name doesn’t deserve you. You are a good person. And sure, we have our ups and downs, but at the end of the day, you are a good friend and most importantly, you _choose_ to be good. And that says more than any other members of your family.”

“Maybe I’m just undeserving of love,” Lena never meant to blurt it out. But Kara was being nice, like she always is, and Lena felt she didn’t deserve this friendship that Kara has to offer. Not after all she did to her. Kara shakes her head and moves even closer to Lena. So close Lena can feel the warmth of her body.

“Hey, hey, look at me. Lena Luthor. Look at me," Kara takes both hands and cups Lena's face, "you remember what I told you? You are a brilliant, kind hearted and beautiful soul. And you’re the most caring person I know. You care about others more than you care about yourself. Listen to me. I know you don’t think this about yourself but you _absolutely_ deserve love. But you are not giving anyone the chance to show it. Let us in. Let _me_ back in. Give me a chance to show you that you deserve love just as much as you are giving it. Let me prove to you that you deserve to be loved.”

“I’m so scared of letting anyone back in now. I can’t afford another heartbreak,” Lena's voice cracks at Kara's attentive declaration.

“And I won’t let that happen. So what if we can’t be like how we were before? We can be better! Right now, we are the best us we can be. No more lies, no more heartbreaks. From now on, we will be truthful to each other. Okay? Promise?” Kara's eyes were sincere as she looked at Lena and Lena can’t help but to let a tear fall down.

“Promise. From now on, no more lies,” Lena replies, trying to fight back her tears and failing.

“And no more hurting each other," Kara smiles.

“And no more hurting each other," echoes Lena.

They embraced each other in a hug, a hug so long as if they were making up for the hugs they lost when they were hurting each other. They both laughed as they wiped their tears. Lena leans back on the couch, which Kara follows and they both sighed heavily. It was as if this talk was what they needed to heal. And maybe they are.


	3. 02.23

“This is no fun,” Lena blurts out.

Kara cocks her head sideways, looking at Lena, waiting for more explanation.

“I’m already buzzed and you can’t even get drunk," Lena drinks her last drop of the wine.

“Well, actually...” Kara slithers off to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of yellow liquid.

“This is an Aldebaran Rum that I can actually drink.. No! Don’t touch. You can die if you take a sip," Kara slaps Lena’s hands away.

“It's strong enough for me so we both can forget everything and get drunk tonight. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Kara pours herself a glass, downs it, and pours herself another, while filling up Lena’s glass with more wine. She brings over both glasses back to the couch, careful about which was Lena’s glass and which was hers. Last thing she wants is to kill her friend, not after she just got her back again.

“For what it's worth, I was so close to telling you. Many many times,” Kara continues as she passes Lena’s drink.

“How close?” Lena quickly drinks half of her glass.

Kara pondered before answering. “Closest was Kaznia.”

“Before or after your dramatic acting when I tried to land the plane?” Lena raises an eyebrow, hoping Kara didn’t take offense of her sarcasm. 

“It wasn’t dramatic!” Kara objects jokingly.

“Oh come on, you were like this.” Lena ruffled her hair and proceeded to flop her body on the couch, acting like a dead fish. Both of the girls laugh at Lena’s exaggerated reenactment. 

“It was… after the whole thing, when we were on our way back. You were so worried I would get hurt. And I couldn’t bear letting you worry any longer. I took my glasses off and was about to tell you the whole thing.”

“What stopped you?”

“You were so hurt after Eve’s betrayal. I just.. I just couldn’t.” 

Silence.

“I was a coward.”

“I don’t think that word has ever been used to describe Supergirl," Lena scoffed.

“Well, you could use it to describe Kara Danvers at the time," Kara downs her glass and prepares herself to pour another.

“I wish you would have told me earlier," Lena gazed into her wine as she took another sip. 

“Me too," Kara looks at Lena. Regretting the past hasn't helped anyone. But both of them can’t help feeling regretful.

“So, is our get-married-by-40-if-we're-still-single pact still on?” Lena chuckles, remembering the silly pact they made over a random brunch a few months back.

“Oh yeah! That’s never off the table!” Kara answered swiftly. Lena could see Kara was getting a bit buzzed as she rambles on, “we’ll adopt a kid, get the best education for him. Or her! You can teach them driving and I can teach them self defense. They can take over L-Corp when we’re old and wrinkly and retire to our beach house.”

“Two kids.”

“Hmm?” Kara’s eyes widened at Lena’s reply.

“We’ll adopt two kids. I don’t want our hypothetical kid to be lonely.”

“Of course. And we’ll get a dog. And name him Krypto!”

Lena laughs at Kara’s enthusiasm for their hypothetical future, “and they can take over L-Corp if they want. I don’t want to force them on anything.”

“And I can take them flying once in a while.”

“Kara, don’t take our hypothetical children flying about the city willy nilly. It’s not safe.”

“Already the overprotective mother," Kara laughs, “what’s the point of having Supergirl as their mom if I can’t take them flying?” Kara asked as she raised her eyebrows and took more sips of her special rum.

“Can you imagine? Having a Luthor and a Super as your moms?” Lena shakes her head at the ridiculous notion of her and Kara actually fulfilling their pact.

“They’ll be the best kids ever. That, I know for sure.”

Both of them laughed while they pondered more about their hypothetical children. They made this pact over brunch one day as a joke but it was nice to talk like it was normal. Like they were before. Just giggling and chatting away without worries. 

“I miss this.”

“Me too," replied Kara. No more words were exchanged between them as they dwelled on how much they actually miss riffing off each other. The night continues on as they rambled about the future of their hypothetical children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we've all made backup wifes pact with our platonic friends right?


	4. 04.12

“When I visited you when you were sick?”  
“That was J’onn.”  
“When you and Supergirl were at my gala?”  
“Me. I was just being really fast about it.”  
“That elevator! When you came to see me even though you were on vacation. I’ve always felt something off about that.”  
“That was.. Wait what elevator?”

Both Lena and Kara are trying to rehash their interactions. How they felt about it and how Kara tried to hide all her attempts. It was their effort in trying to be more truthful to each other.

"I've never talked to you about going to Big Belly Burger in an elevator! And neither did J'onn! I think..." Kara tried to remember all the times she asked J’onn to impersonate her.

"But if you didn't, and J'onn didn't, who else looks like you…" Lena trails off as the realization hits her. There's only one person who is Supergirl's doppelganger. Kara has the same realization on her face.

"Nooo…. She met you? Red daughter. Oh… my sweet and innocent twin," Kara slurred and she started crying at the memory of her doppelganger.

“Wait. Was it you who flew me when I was poisoned?” Lena suddenly remembers. “Yes, and I didn’t even change into my outfit!” Kara laughs thinking back at how close she was to revealing her identity to the public that day.

Kara stands on the couch and bellows loudly, “But I didn’t care! I WANTED TO SAVE MY FRIEND!” Clearly the rum has gotten to her. Lena tried to get Kara to calm down while laughing at Kara's drunkenness. "Shh shhh it's 4 in the morning, the neighbors will hear you."

"Then I want the neighbors to know that I WANTED TO SAVE MY FRIEND! I even blew her!" Kara yelled even louder.

"What? Kara, get down," Lena flustered while trying to grab Kara who is now floating over the couch. "You were in some medical emergency and dying or something I don't know I'm not a doctor," Kara hiccups while continuing, "and Alex said you need to be cold so I blew cold air on you like this," Kara tried to demonstrate to Lena how she uses freeze breath, but instead she just blew raspberries.

Lena just laughs as she finally gets Kara back on the couch.

"You're so drunk," Lena continues laughing, "God, I could use a Big Belly Burger now."

"That. Can be arranged," Kara winks.

Lena grabs Kara's shoulder as she was about to fly off, "oh no no no, you will not be drunk flying. It's the modern age, Kara. I'll just order it from the nearest 24-hours Big Belly Burger."

"If you say so but my way is faster".  
"And mine's safer."  
"Get me a-"  
"A double double. I know," Lena interjects as she orders from her phone.  
"There. Done."

“So who else knows about your identity?” Lena tries to continue their conversation.

“Well, you know most of them. Alex of course, then there’s Winn, J'onn, James, Brainy, Nia..” Kara stops while trying to recall more names, “then there’s the other superheroes from other earths, well actually, this earth now.”

“Does Cat know?” Lena asked.

“No, she doesn't," Kara pauses "or does she? I can't remember."

“I bet she does,” Lena eyes rolled at the idea of Cat Grant not being aware that Kara is Supergirl.

“Oh, that cult guy knows. Coville.” Kara suddenly remembers.

“Wait, why does he get to know?” Lena pouts at the idea of some random guy knowing Kara's secret.

“He figured it out himself! Apparently the glasses didn't fool him. Took one look at me and knew immediately. I was so thrown.” Kara explains.

“You know I only ignored the glasses because I was so sure you're human when you passed my alien detection device.” Lena is now clearly annoyed that her device didn’t work quite as good as she’d hoped.

Kara has an apologetic look on her face as she explains, “Yeah, well... I kinda zapped it before I tried in front of you. That’s why it didn’t work.”

“You zapped my prototype device? That thing costs me 8 million!” Lena is shocked at this revelation.

“Sorry?” Kara shrugged as she gave a half-assed apology. Lena just shakes her head. It wasn’t the first time she spent millions of dollars for Kara. She just laughs it off.

“Well, you’ve always been a bit extra. Remember when you flew to Paris, Milan & Dublin just to get us lunch?”

“Oh, sorry miss ‘I filled your office with flowers’. Pfft, and you call me extra,” Kara scoffed at this accusation of her being ‘extra’.

“Your office was small anyway, it barely needed much flowers,” chuckled Lena, but the change in her face was quick as she asks a follow up question. “Was it too much?”

Kara just grinned back with smiling eyes, “No, it was lovely.”

* * *

The rum was clearly wearing down as Kara is starting to sober up thanks to her Kryptonian metabolism. Lena thanks the delivery guy as she brings over the burgers to Kara.

"Are those Big Belly Burgers? God, I could kiss you," Kara said as she rubs her temples.

"Well, I ordered extra sets for you. Now I get how you can eat a lot and still look like this," Lena gestures at Kara's body. "Now that I think about it, do you even need to join the gym?"

"Oh, I hated it. I just wanted to spend time with you," Kara replied as she bites into her burger.

Lena laughs at the idea of Kara pretending to be tired at the gym just because she wants to spend more time with her.

"You love me that much, huh? Maybe I'll claim that kiss after all," Lena jokes as she bites into her burger. Eyeing over at Kara who is already finishing hers.

"I've broken noses when I tried to kiss people before. So don't be too eager."

Lena laughs. "Well, I take it back then. Don't go breaking my nose next."

"How could I break this beautiful nose?" Kara teases while she pinches Lena's nose.

"Guess I'll find out when we're 40."

Both of them laugh as they remembered their pact to be each other's backup wife. A sudden realization dawns on Lena that it's been awhile since she laughs a lot like this. Maybe they could really be like what they were before. Friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GAY YOUR HONOR


	5. 08.18

"Gosh, it's morning already."

They've been talking and laughing the whole night and both of them started to yawn. It was already morning but the tiredness is starting to set in.

"You wanna take a quick nap?" Kara asks while offering her bed. "I'm good," Lena replies as her yawn betrays her.

"Come on," Kara pulled Lena up from the couch and offered to bridal carry her to the bed. Lena just rolls her eyes at the offer, "The bed is literally 10 steps away, Kara."

"Fine, but don't complain that I didn't offer," Kara jokes as she pushes Lena to the direction of her bed. 

“Sleep tight, m’lady," Kara kisses Lena’s hands as she tips her imaginary hat. And proceeded to tuck Lena in.

“You did not just m’lady me. Also, don’t be weird, we can sleep in the same bed at least. You don’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“Gasp. Lena Luthor, are you seducing me?” Kara's mouth was wide open as she makes a dramatic gasping gesture and clutches her chest. Lena just arched her eyebrows and gave her an annoyed look.

“Nah, it’s okay, I sleep fly when I’m hungover or tired. I don’t want to scare you.”

“Well, I can tie you down if you want.”

Kara makes another dramatic gasping gesture while Lena has her head in her hands, already regretting her word choice the moment she said it.

“Ugh, you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do," Kara laughs, "it’s fine, you need your rest. I’ll just be over here," Kara reassures her as she tucks Lena in. She crouches down so her eyes meets Lena's face and gently touches it. Lena just smiles back. "Good night," she says. "It's morning," Lena replies.

Just like the many laughs they had that night, Kara finds comfort in it. She looks at Lena getting cozy in her bed, ready to get lost in sweet dreams as she gently closes her eyes.

"I thought I lost you," Kara whispers.

"I'm right here," Lena smiles back, clearly having heard Kara. Her eyes still close.

“I’m glad we had our talk.”

“Me too. I’m glad we’re friends again," Lena whispers back, already feeling her tiredness settling in. It’s been a long night. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this how the cwsg writers feel? just keep reiterating that they're just friends lmao  
> anyway that's the end of my fic hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
